Other items
Utility items *'Stethoscope' - Using a stethoscope on a pet will allow you to watch its health. Even if the stethoscope is dropped or the pet is killed, the effect will remain. Sold at general vendors. *'Whistle' - Blowing a whistle will awaken any sleeping npcs nearby, with no karma loss. This is a very useful item as nearly all townspeople sleep during the night (beware, this may cause them to go hostile). Sold at general vendors. *'Leash' - Using a leash on a pet will teleport it back to you should it stray too far from your side. This is especially useful if you would like to flee or heal but your pets keep running off to fight. Even if the leash is dropped or the pet is killed, the effect will remain. Sold at general vendors. If you use a leash on a non-pet it will break, destroying the leash. But previously leashed creatures remain leashed. *'Torch' - Increases light radius when used. Does not expire. Sold at general vendors. *'Unicorn Horn' - Using a unicorn horn removes insanity from you and those around you, and subtracts 50 sanity from your total. The horn is consumed in the process. A unicorn horn can always be found in the magic store in Lumiest, and can be used even without being picked up. *'Disguise Kit' - Casts Incognito on you when you use it. Has a maximum of seven charges. It can be recharged using Fill Charge. Good for evading guards when on low Karma or for sneaking into guilds you are not a member of. Careful, guards are only fooled for the duration of the Incognito effect. Guild members will stay neutral until you exit and reneter the area, however. Statues *'Statue of Ehekatl' - Can be obtained from a dream. Weighs 12.0s. When used, gives a bonus to luck for 2500 moves. Has a cooldown time of 480h. *'Statue of Jure' - When used, the user's sanity will turn back to 0. Has a cooldown time of 720h. *'Statue of Lulwy' - When used, changes the weather (if it's not Etherwind). Has a cooldown time of 120h. *'Statue of Opartos' - When used, resets the world map so it has new random dungeons. Has a cooldown time of 240h. Gemstones *'Lulwy's gem stone of god speed' - When used, grants the user an extra 70 speed for 18 turns. Has a cooldown time of 12h. *'Kuriromi's gem stone of regeneration' - When used, the plant under you advances a stage of growth instantly. Cooldown time of 72h. *'a Jure's gem stone of holy rain' - Heals you and your allies. Has a cooldown time of 8h. *'Gem stone of Mani' - Morphs one object to another type. For instance, if you use it on a fishing rod, it could turn into a portable cooking tool. Another example would be changing a cherry to a tangerine. Essentially an infinitely reusable rod of alchemy. Has a cooldown time of 24h. Currencies * Gold * Platinum Coins * Small Medals Containers *'Freezer' - Stores food items, and prevents them from rotting. Can only be opened in your house. (Cannot be used in a dungeon, or even in a storage house.) *'Cooler Box' - Holds up to 4 stacks of food items. Items within will not rot, just like the items in a freezer. Items within do not have their weight reduced. Obtained from the Puppy's Cave Quest. *'Kitty Banks' - These items are the main way for a character to store money. When 'u'sed the character will attempt to put money into the bank equal to the GP amount in the name of the bank. If the character has at least that amount of money, the player will put that much money into the bank. A bank may be 'filled' multiple times, but the only way to retrieve money placed within the bank is to 'T'hrow it, causing it to shatter and freeing the money inside. This of course destroys the bank. May be bought from general vendors and found in dungeons. *'Lost Wallet' - May drop when an NPC is killed by an Assassination event (unconfirmed) or simply randomly generated in towns (dependent on Luck. Opening the wallet will give you some gold (potentially a very good amount), but you will lose 4'' karma. If turned in to a guard ''unopened you will gain 5 karma. Handing in an empty (already opened by you) wallet will make you lose an additional 5 karma for a loss of 9 karma total (4 from opening the wallet and 5 for trying to hand in an empty wallet). They will always weigh 0.2s. *'Lost Suitcase' - Similar to the lost wallet, but opening the suitcase will give you some (potentially rare) items instead of gold, and you will lose 8'' karma instead of 4. If turned in to a guard ''unopened you will gain 5 karma. Just like the lost wallet, handing in an empty lost suitcase will make you lose an additional 5 karma (13 karma loss total, 8 from opening the suitcase and 5 from trying to hand it in). May be occasionally locked. *'Treasure Ball' - Balls filled with treasure that can be obtained from the treasure ball machines located in Palmia and Port Kapul, and may be found in dungeons. They contain a piece of equipment and sometimes medals. The 500 yen version (rare treasure ball) is considerably rarer. May have "a rare treasure" which grants one feat point upon use. *'Gamble Chest' - Locked boxes that always have a level indicated in their name. They have an amount of gold inside, usually less than the cost of buying the chest but sometimes much more. The purpose of these containers is to train your lock picking skill. *'Safe' - Always carry varying amounts of gold and/or raw ores, and is always found locked. Weigh a hefty 500 stones regardless of content. Found static in towns, in dungeons, and occasionally carried by very large monsters such as drakes. No, you cannot use this to store items. *'Chest' - Has a good chance of holding excellent equipments and sometimes medals. Occasionally locked. Weighs 300 stones regardless of content, and can be found in dungeons (static ones appear in the three areas you go to to retrieve the three gems.) *'Bejeweled Chest' - Not to be confused with the above, one is always given as a reward for slaying a dungeon master; however, they can also be found in the randomly generated parts of the dungeon. May contain anything from miracle equipments to vegetables. Weighs 3 stones regardless of content (thankfully). May be locked. Three bejeweled chest can be found at the very back of each Fort of Chaos. *'Material Box' - Contains various materials, usually of the common kind. Weighs 1.3 stones regardless of content. May be locked. Miscellaneous *'Iron Maiden' - Basically a suicide item. Using it makes you enter it and someone closes it, effectively killing you. No, monsters will never be harmed by it. *'Guillotine' - Same as the Iron Maiden. Using it causes someone to pull on the rope, dropping the blade. *'Sand Bag' - You can attach a monster onto it, letting you attack it without having it die. To capture a monster, you have to weaken it first, then use the Sand Bag on it. You can't move the sandbag after you capture a hostile monster, so make sure it's exactly where you want it to be at. It can however be displace by pets and teleported, by itself or by you. A neutral monster like a horse can be displaced by yourself though. You can also release the monster after you capture it, letting you use the sandbag again unlike monster balls that are lost in the process. The monster can be dominated at your leisure, but be warned that you cannot recover the sand bag if you do so. Sand bags left in a city will disappear, as will adventurers invited to your house which have been captured. *'Rune' - Let's you pick a player-made area from a list and teleport to it. Similar to a Moongate. Sold at general vendors. *'Token of Friendship' - A gift recieved from another adventurer who vists your house after becoming friends. Unknown purpose. It is precious and weighs nothing, and is grouped between small medals and cargo. Possibly a currency? If given to a pet cannot be reclaimed ("It's mine.") Special *'Secret experience of Lomias' - Gives you the artifact The Begger's Pendant when you reincarnate your adventurer (ie: your child will get it.) Occasionally dropped by Lomias when he dies. *'Secret experience of Kumiromi' - Can be used to gain one extra chance to select a feat from the 'F'eat menu. There is a limit to how many you can use, based on your current level. (the limit being lvl/10 bonus feats) *'Secret treasure' - Gives you the Mutant racial feat, which makes you grow new body parts (i.e. grants more equipment slots) every few levels. If too many body part grows, your body will become complicated and you will receive a percentile speed loss. *'Secret treasure of Ehetakl' - Using it apparently increases the chance of you finding better quality items. Category:Items